inanimate_objectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assets
These are the bodies, limbs & details from Inanimate Objects. Made easily available on this page. Arms Arm Bent Asking.png|Arm Bent Asking Arm Bent Extreme.png|Arm Bent Extreme Arm Bent.png|Arm Bent Arm Don't Care.png|Arm Don't Care Arm Mad.png|Arm Mad Arm Pointing.png|Arm Pointing Arm.png|Arm Hand.png|Hand Arm Asking.png|Arm Asking Arm Bent Pointing 3.png|Check It Out Arm Arm Bent Pointing Up Left.png|Arm Bent Pointing Up Left Arm Bent Pointing Up Right.png|Arm Bent Pointing Up Right Arm Bent Pointing.png|Arm Bent Pointing Arm Bent Push.png|Arm Bent Push arm Bent Thumb Back.png|Arm Bent Thumb Back Arm Bent Thumb.png|Arm Bent Thumb arm bent Xany.png|Arm Bent Xany Arm Down On Grond.png|Arm Down On Ground Arm Evil.png|Arm Evil Arm Straight Pointing.png|Arm Straight Pointing Arm Waving.png|Arm Waving Arm Xany.png|Arm Xany Webs Arms.png|Webs Arms Yes Arm Calling Out.png|Yes Arm Calling Out Yes Arm Hand Out.png|Yes Arm Hand Out Yes Arm Pointing.png|Yes Arm Pointing Yes Arm.png|Yes Arm Backgrounds Grass.png|Grass Night Sky.png|Night Sky Sand.png|Sand Sky.png|Sky Tree.png|Tree IMac_vector.svg.png|TV Fan-Made iMac.svg Macintosh.svg Character Bodies New 4-Ball Body.png|4-Ball Updated A Body.png|A New Ball Body.png|Ball New Blender Body.png|Blender New Blue Rectangle Body.png|Blue Rectangle New Candy Body.png|Candy New Cherries Body.png|Cherries New Clear Ball Body.png|Clear Ball Updated Coffee Body.png|Coffee Side Coffee Front.png|Coffee Front Updated Coffee Body Down.png|Coffee Above Updated Coffee Body Up.png|Coffee Below Controlly.png|Controller Cooper Body New.png|Cooper New Corn Dog Body.png|Corn Dog Cup Body.png|Cup Side Cup Body Front.png|Cup Front Cuppy Body.png|Cuppy Side Cuppy Body Front.png|Cuppy Front New Diamond Body.png|Diamond Disc_Body.png|Disk New Extinguisher Body.png|Extinguisher New Frisbee Body.png|Frisbee New Fruit Punch Body.png|Fruit Punch Full Fruit Punch Empty.png|Fruit Punch Empty Game Bot Side.png|Game Bot Side New Game Bot Body.png|Game Bot Front Game Bot Side Off.png|Game Bot Off Side Game Bot Off.png|Game Bot Off Front New Gear Body.png|Gear New Globe Body.png|Globe New Green Pentagon Body.png|Green Pentagon New Hearty Body.png|Hearty New Icicle Body.png|Icicle Updated Lamp Body.png|Lamp New Lollipop Body.png|Lollipop New Magnifying Glass Body.png|Magnifying Glass Updated Nosey Body.png|Nosey New Orange Pentagon Body.png|Orange Pentagon New Outlet Body.png|Outlet Side Outlet Front.png|Outlet Front New Peppermint Body.png|Peppermint New Phone Side.png|Phone Side New Phone Body.png|Phone Front Phone Side Off.png|Phone Off Side Phone Off New.png|Phone Off Front Ping-Pong Ball.png|Ping Pong Ball Poptart Front.png|Poptart Front New Poptart Body.png|Poptart Side Present.png|Present New Racket Body.png|Racket New Rainbow Body.png|Rainbow New Rectangle Body.png|Rectangle New Remote Body.png|Remote Side Remote Front.png|Remote Front New Starry Body.png|Starry New Tennis Ball Body.png|Tennis Ball Front Tennis Ball Side.png|Tennis Ball Side Tennis Ball Side 2.png|Tennis Ball Full Side New Tire Body.png|Tire Side Tire Front.png|Tire Front Updated Tower Body.png|Tower Updated Treeye Body.png|Treeye New TV Body.png|TV Vince New Body.png|Vince New Waffle Body.png|Waffle Side Waffle Front.png|Waffle Front New Wallet Body.png|Wallet Oldies 4-Ball Body.png|4-Ball A Body.png|A Ball Body.png|Ball Blender Body.png|Blender Blue Rectangle Body.png|Blue Rectangle Broken Game Bot.png|Broken Game Bot Candy Body.png|Candy Cherries Body.png|Cherries Clear Ball Body.png|Clear Ball Coffee Body.png|Coffee Controley Body.png|Controley Cooper Body.png|Cooper Corn Dog Body.png|Corn Dog Cup 1.png|Cup Front Cup 2.png|Cup Side Cuppy Front.png|Cuppy Front Cuppy Side.png|Cuppy Side Disk body.png|Disk Extinguisher Body.png|Extinguisher Frisbee Body.png|Frisbee Fruit Punch Body.png|Fruit Punch Game Bot Body Back.png|Game Bot Back Game Bot Body.png|Game Bot Gear Body.png|Gear Globe Body.png|Globe Green Pentagon Body.png|Green Pentagon Hearty Body.png|Hearty Icicle Body.png|Icicle Lamp Body.png|Lamp Lollipop Body.png|Lollipop Magnetflying Glass Body.png|Magnifying Glass Nosey Body.png|Nosey Orange Pentagon Body.png|Orange Pentagon Outlet Body.png|Outlet Candy Body.png|Peppermint Phone Front.png|Phone Front Phone Off.png|Phone Off Phone Side.png|Phone Side Phone Snotted on off.png|Phone Snotted On Off Phone Snotted on breaking.png|Phone Snotted On Breaking Phone Snotted on.png|Phone Snotted On Ping Pong Ball Body.png|Ping Pong Ball Poptart Body.png|Poptart Presant Body.png|Present Racket Body.png|Racket Rainbow Body.png|Rainbow Remote Body.png|Remote Starry Body.png|Starry Tennis Ball Body.png|Tennis Ball Tire Body.png|Tire Tower Body.png|Tower Tree.png|Treeye TV Body.png|TV Vince Body New.png|Vince Waffle Body.png|Waffle Wallet Front.png|Wallet Front Wallet Side.png|Wallet Side Fan-Made 4-ball fanmade.png|4-Ball 118.png|link=A Legoboynj Style (Made My Matthew Fanthom) Ball.png Ball Body New 2.png|Ball Blend.png|Blender|link=Blender_Fanmade Blue Rectangle.png Cheerie.png|Cherries Cherries New Body 3.png|Cherries Clear Ball.png Coffee Body New 3.png|Coffee 120.png|Coffee (Object Terror)/Coffee Object Terror Style Body Controley New Body 2.png|Controley Corn Dog Body New 2.png|Corn Dog Diamond.png|Diamond Diamond (Object Lockdown Body).png|Diamond's Body Object Lockdown Style Disc.png Disk New Body 2.png|Disc Frisbee.png Frisbee Body New 3.png|Frisbee Frisbee Body New 4.png|Frisbee2 Fruit Punch Body New 2.png|Fruit Punch Green Pentagon Body New.png|Green Pentagon Heath.png|Hearty|link=Hearty_Fanmade Hearty New Body 2.png|Hearty Icicle.png Icicle Body New.png|Icicle Lamp.png|Lamp Lollipop New Body 3.png|Lollipop lollipop fanmade.png|lollipop fanmade Magnifying Glass Episode 27.png Magnifying Glass.png|Magnifying Glass Nosey Body New.png|Nosey Orange Pentagon Body New.png|Orange Pentagon Outelt.png|Outlet Phone.png Phone New 3.png|Phone Phone side new.png|Phone (Side) Phone breaking front.png|Phone (Breaking) Phone breaking side.png|Phone (Side-Breaking) Phone Off new.png|Phone (Off) Phone Off new side.png|Phone (Side-Off) Phone Back.png|Phone (Back) 108.png|Phone As Mephone4|link=Mephone 4 (Inanimate Insanity) Ping Pong Ball.png Poptarrt.png|Pop-Tart Poptart New Body.png|Poptart 212.png|link=Poptart Inanimate Insanity Style Present.png|Present|link=Present_Fanmade Presant New Body 3.png|Present RAINBOW.png|rainbow famnade Star.png Tire New Body 2.png|Tire Tower.png Waffle Body New.png|Waffle Wattle.png|Wallet Wallet New 2.png|Wallet Wallet Fanmade Body.png Wallet-1.png|link=Wallet (Legoboynj) Blue Rectangle For Vince Doyen.png Rectangle For Vince Doyen.png IO3 Phone Fanmade Body.png Reccomended Characters Main article: Recommended Character Bodies Eyebrows Cool.png|Cool Eye Lash.png|Eye Lash Front.png|Front Mad-Sad.png|Mad-Sad Normal.png|Normal Sad.png|Sad Scared.png|Scared Eyes Eye Closed 1.png|Eye Closed 1 Eye Closed 2.png|Eye Closed 2 Eye Closed 3.png|Eye Closed 3 Eye Closed 4.png|Eye Closed 4 Eye Closed 5.png|Eye Closed 5 Eye Cool 2.png|Eye Cool 2 Eye Cool.png|Eye Cool Eye Happy 1.png|Eye Happy Eye Happy 2.png|Eye Happy 1 Eye Look Closely 2.png|Eye Look Closely 2 Eye Look Closely.png|Eye Look Closely 1 Eye Mad 2.png|Eye Mad 2 Eye Mad 1.png|Eye Mad Eye Mad 3.png|Eye Mad 3 Eye Mad 4.png|Eye Mad 4 Eye Mad 5.png|Eye Mad 5 Eye Normal.png|Eye Normal Eye Scared.png|Eye Scared Eye very Mad 2.png|Eye Very Mad 2 Eye very Mad.png|Eye Very Mad 1 Legs Leg Bent Down.png|Leg Bent Down Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Streight Down.png|Leg Straight Down Leg Streight Moved.png|Leg Straight Moved Leg Streight Moved 2.png|Leg Straight Moved 2 Leg Streight.png|Leg Straight Leg Front.png|Leg Front Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Mouths Happy Mouth Big Closed 1 tooth lost.png|Happy Mouth Big Closed 1 Tooth Lost Happy Mouth Big Closed.png|Happy Mouth Big Closed Happy Mouth Big F 1 tooth lost.png|Happy Mouth Big F 1 Tooth Lost Happy Mouth Big F.png|Happy Mouth Big F Happy Mouth Big L.png|Happy Mouth Big L Happy Mouth Big Open.png|Happy Mouth Big Open Happy Mouth closed Teeth 1 tooth lost.png|Happy Mouth closed Teeth 1 Tooth Lost Happy Mouth closed Teeth.png|Happy Mouth closed Teeth Happy Mouth closed.png|Happy Mouth Closed Happy Mouth F 1 tooth lost.png|Happy Mouth F 1 Tooth Lost Happy Mouth F.png|Happy Mouth F Happy Mouth L.png|Happy Mouth L Happy Mouth Open 1.png|Happy Mouth Open 1 Happy Mouth Open 2.png|Happy Mouth Open 2 Happy Mouth Open 3.png|Happy Mouth Open 3 Normal Mouth Closed.png|Normal Mouth Closed O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 Sad Mouth Big Closed 1 tooth lost.png|Sad Mouth Big Closed 1 Tooth Lost Sad Mouth Big Closed.png|Sad Mouth Big Closed Sad Mouth Big F 1 tooth lost.png|Sad Mouth Big F 1 Tooth Lost Sad Mouth Big F.png|Sad Mouth Big F Sad Mouth Big L.png|Sad Mouth Big L Sad Mouth Big Open 2.png|Sad Mouth Big Open 2 Sad Mouth Big Open.png|Sad Mouth Big Open Sad Mouth Closed.png|Sad Mouth Closed Sad Mouth F.png|Sad Mouth F Sad Mouth F 1 tooth lost.png|Sad Mouth F 1 Tooth Lost Sad Mouth Open 1.png|Sad Mouth Open 1 Sad Mouth Open 2.png|Sad Mouth Open 2 Sad Mouth Open 3.png|Sad Mouth Open 3 Sad Mouth Open L.png|Sad Mouth Open L Sad Mouth Teeth.png|Sad Mouth Teeth Sad Mouth Teeth 1 tooth lost.png|Sad Mouth Teeth 1 Tooth Lost Unsatusfied Mouth Closed 1 tooth lost.png|Unsatisfied Mouth Closed 1 Tooth Lost Unsatusfied Mouth Closed.png|Unsatisfied Mouth Closed Unsatusfied Mouth Open.png|Unsatisfied Mouth Open BOD Stuff BOD Box.png|Box of Darkness BOD Inside.png|Box of Darkness Inside BOD Lid.png|Box of Darkness Lid Objects Dart.png|Dart Judges Place.png|Judges Place Talent Stand.png|Talent Stand Target.png|Target Elimination Area.png|Elimination Area Orange Pentagon Doll.png|Orange Pentagon Doll tuna Can.png|Tuna Can Cabnets.png|Cabinet Fridgurator Body.png|Refrigerator Oven lid.png|Oven lid Oven Open.png|Oven Open Oven without lid.png|Oven without lid Oven.png|Oven Table.png|Table Elimination Area Voting thing Dislike Pressed.png|Elimination Area Voting thing Dislike Pressed Elimination Area Voting thing Like Pressed.png|Elimination Area Voting thing Like Pressed Elimination Area Voting thing.png|Elimination Area Voting thing Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove Corn Dog's Bag.png|Corn Dog's Bag Corn_Dog_Glasses.png|Corn Dog's Glasses Tiny Hampster Ball.png|Tiny Hamster Ball Mountain Dew.png|Mountain Do Category:Assets Category:Browse Category:Rejoiners